User talk:.Seshat./Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Komui Lee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hlp922 (Talk) 05:56, October 21, 2010 RE: New Page it's alright with me. if you feel it's necessary to make a new page then go ahead. ^_^ Hlp922 22:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Correct me if i'm wrong, but... how did you notice that? You can note it in "Trivia" that it resembles it. ^_^ ^_^ uhm its okay (sorry if my message was too short)BleedingInnocent_AK3*Kuro-chan 09:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) vandalisim, cheers for the help. I have reverted the page back to the last time i made an edit (udating the features) so it´s all back to normal now. Vandals are indeed assholes, I honestly can´t believe people literally have nothing better to do than try and ruin something we enjoy creating, they are obviously all pigshit morons though as they are unaware that we can just restore the site to a previous state when they do!! took me a while to find the history bar because of the new skin but it´s right down in the bottom right hand corner under "my tools". if they do it again i think you should be able to use this to revert their edits. i have blocked the IP of the people who did it but we always need to stay vigilant. I´m going to lock the main page for now just to be sure, if you want anything new added let me knowWolfwood (Shoot) 08:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry just to let you know that i can lock these things out to just New and Unregistered users so those of you who edit here reguarly can still make changes.Wolfwood (Shoot) 09:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Mana Walker article if you're interested why someone believes that Mana and Earl resembles each other(or even more surprising are each other! I'm not joking!) so much go to Mana's talk page - I remember putting this person's observations there, I moved them there because they were, well... speculations only so hence they are not suppose to be on the main article. I think, so far, they should stay on the talk page. also you seem like someone who knows Mana's bits quite well so maybe you should try to re-write the article - I'm sure you would do the great job! because as for now Mana's page look more like a stub rather than actual article --Wszemir 09:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mana Walker article Ah, I understand and I'm sorry if you felt offended by my small note under the changed article. I didn't want to point my finger at anyone in particular because I had a feeling that it could be anyone. I was just annoyed that said person didn't re-write the article nor deleted/moved the content properly but simply pointed out that previous writer's theories were wrong. In a very rude way I must say! I'm glad that everything became clear! --Wszemir 23:44, November 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Maria... even though she's a deceased character, we really don't know much about her, so why don't we keep her on Cross's page until we know more. Hlp922 22:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Featured article Hi .Seshat. I would LOVE to have a proper voting process over the features each month, i put up a blog a while ago that no one replied to regarding having a voting process for the picture and quote, both of which i just pick at the moment!!! Also with the talk pages i try as much as possible to get people using them correctly but unfortunately haven´t had too much luck!! There is the Article rework project that is trying to standardise and improve the overall look (not helped by the new look wiki (stupid sidebar)!!! I´ll look into setting up a voting process again and including a featured article, i think maybe now we have enough of a community now to warrant having this available.Wolfwood (Shoot) 07:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for rewriting Thanks for that. I was just gonna do it myself. What I still don't get however is why he/she was insistent on blanking the page instead of simply rewriting it like he/she seemed to want done to it. Evnyofdeath 08:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I can understand that, but it just gets to me that he/she was so intent on getting their content removed they just keep blanking the page. After all the time they seem to have been there, one rewrite could have cleared the whole thing up instantly. Evnyofdeath 08:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hi there, I don't know who you are apart from your name, but thank you very much for posting to try to stop the edit war on the Robin/Julia page. Since my material was copy-pasted to the Wiki without my permission and in breach of my copyright, letting the matter drop was not an option. I was worried I would need to contact more of this Wiki's admins or even the Wikia staff in order to get this resolved. Hopefully there will be no further problems. Sakanagi 08:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: New way to display images... Sounds good. Go ahead and do it. ^_^ Hlp922 00:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) summaries no no no don't worry about that at all!! just take my name off and replace with yours!! the early chapters are something i have the best intentions about getting done and never seem to find the motivation!!Wolfwood (Shoot) 14:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mistaken for a Fanfic wiki... Hlp922 has already took care of it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 07:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome ;) ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 07:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) If that person is dropping that page for the second time, and that in Spanish, i shall delete the page and talk to that person. And after that you explained it to that person that he must going to place it and does that for the second time, i shall ban him/her. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 21:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well than we don't want to have this user around this wikia and vandalize the pages that contributers work very hard for. I shall ban her, because he/her doesn't care for this wiki. Thanks for giving me the information about it, if there's something else that is vandalized by something than tell me ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 22:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to apologize, you're not bugging me. ^_^ Hlp922 23:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Concerning proper Nouns, from characther names to the names of places... i think it's a good idea. and you can put the fan/ commonly mistranslated names in the trivia section. Hlp922 23:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I agree with it either. I will help you if i have enough free time ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 07:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) OK, i will fix the problem, if you come up with another one with it, then tell me again. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I just want to confirm something I have nothing against unification of the names on the wikia but what about the spelling of the names that Hoshino herself stated/picked/wrote down in fanbooks? (e.g. Bak's surname - "Chang") - does it means that translation goes above official material? furthermore, you, yourself, stated that the names of the official USA version change almost with each volume. at least at the fan-translation the names were rather constant - while most fights about "yu" versus "yuu" "fo"->"for"(Hoshino spelling I must add)->"fou" are most likely done by the people who can only base their knowledge on the fan-scanlations due lack of official material in their countries(for example ME) or differences in the translations - so to tell the truth fan-translations are the "most safe" to use due the fact that everyone has free access to it. --Wszemir 11:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Guys, the translations are always something we have to worry about, but if you check the article project page we have mapped out the precedence each translation takes over the other, with the fanbook spellings being top of the list. I don't know if you check the bleach site but a recent fanbook changed a major characters romanisation and that is now the main spelling, i think whatever Hoshino said her characters are spelt as is number 1. I also have a problem in that i need to read the Binktopia translation before anything official gets anywhere near me but as long as someone can cite the correct translation (and preferably prove it with a picture) we go with that. There is a good example of fan translation clearly getting it wrong with regards to the chapter La + Vi which the translators still translated as Ra + Bi. Wolfwood (Shoot) 13:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: I just want to confirm something .Seshat., I understand your point of view really, and I really do appreciate your work, but I stumbled across the scans of the fanbooks somewhere/ some time ago and even at this wikia Nick pointed out the names himself(if I'm not mistaken) that's why I have been confused about your sudden changes of some of the articles. I must add that all those Rinalis, Rabis etc. were used BEFORE the fanbook was published(or before the anime omake in which Kanda was reading out-loud names of the characters) after that those versions were rarely used. despite the fact that I prefer Tevak above Tewaku - I will not complain about it - hence official translation is well, official and so I won't argue with that(furthermore Japanese people use Tewaku version more often than Tevak one!)- and I will help in re-writing the names on the articles I "take care of personally". yet I've already noticed that some people are acting up with changing the official translations to the fan-translations. I guess we'll just have to have lot's of patience and the things will settle up after some time. Nick, as it goes to the La+Vi title it all depends how you treat the title - it might be that translator wanted his translation to stay constant... or he wasn't aware of the title being Lavi's name - just two weird syllables that has nothing to do with anything. Ah, I so do wish that Hoshino would make an up-date spelling of the names! --Wszemir 20:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: RE: I just want to confirm something actually all the troubles you're causing are more pleasant than fighting with all the people that keeps nagging about Lenalee having an affair with either Allen, Kanda or Lavi - well Lenalee is so kind to everyone that we can assume that on page xxx/episode yyy she might have a feeling toward practically ANYONE... I dunno... Goushi, for example. You show that you care about the side being informative rather than being full of not-so-based-on-anything... (murmurs)crap(murmurs)... dreams of the fans(thanks god yaoi fangirls stay quiet because then we would be doomed for life) but at the end you're given more informations than me, since the DGM is not published in my country at all! (ah I so do wish that I could get my hands onto the volumes and it's extras... legally) or, wait! I remember that there was the anime running(Japanese with subs!) at one of the TV stations some time ago - sadly it was aired somewhere around the midnight(so it was hard to watch anyway)! --Wszemir 21:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandalism... Well you are a very sharp one that's what i have to admit, I've took care of the problem. Thanks and don't hold back to tell me again that there's another problem that must be solved ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well i like it to explain you that: If there's a page first created but with the wrong name and has been redirected, the person who does that forgets mostly to undo another redirect link page of the previous page that has been redirected and that will make a confusion to the original page. With other words if someone writes the article name and sees a redirect page is because it has been double redirected. I should delete the first page and must going to create a new redirect page. It's actually very hard to explain, i hope that you understand it. I will fix it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well it was very hard to write it, i will make things better tomorrow. Don't hesitate to ask me another problem to solve. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the cross page, i would like you to know that no malice was intended and the link was broken, i simply re-did it. ^_^ - zoro's left eye Well i deleted it, Thanks for warning me ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 21:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template design I create the templates with the other templates that are coming from the anime wikia. It's verry hard to create them, but you can create new ones by copying them and place different colors or change the information. I will explain that later to you in details. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope it is worth waiting. I copy templates from other wiki's and materials and create a fusion of my own design. But it is important to test out your templates before you place them in the wiki because they can causing errors in page. You can take a look at the Template:Black Order Characters to create your own templates, but come with good colors that fits the character, organization or item. The templates that i creates are somewhat parts of the anime.wikia.com. The image in the page of Allen should actually big and the category's are placed automatically thanks by the information on the website. Most of the wikia's are coming with the templates that they already have at their wikia and customize them as their own. Well i can not say more things about it because it is complicated to explain, but check the template page that i gave you to help you out to create great templates. Good Luck ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I can not wait to see it ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, it's a very hard task to create a new template. Just keep trying until you can, it's OK if you cannot do it, then i will come with new ones ^_^ ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 21:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Facebook chibis... It's look great, i love D.Gray Man chibi's. I will place them at there with your name on it. Yes and i do the Facebook page though ^_^, but i try to get the admins at there either. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Well we will make a change, we will make this wikia very completed with many kinds of information. I've many ideas to do with this wiki and I hope that everyone likes it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I answer all my messages if someone needs me or someone has something important to tell me. You are my right-hand man at this wikia, if you accept it. Because i've seen that you are very loyal at this wikia really and I realy appreciate it that you help us out much more, thanks ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I got always time for any contributers at this wikia that needs help. I have really big plans to do with this wikia and you are the really active one that can help me out ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yuu Kanda Page It seems that Yuu Kanda is a very popular character. I block the user and deleted the page, thanks again for your warning ^_^ ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: background color i know how it works to make it transparent, but then i need a great background. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to create one ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) They must be 100kb before i can place them, be sure to check on it either. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I will check them all out later, but thanks for your help. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Page move... I Fixed it, thanks for warning me ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Destroyer of Time -> Crossroad No, it was incorrect, the kanji says "時の破壊者" Toki no Hakaisha, how can it possibly be "Crossroad". I study Japanese for almost a year and knows that "no" means "of" in Japanese. But... If it's a viz title i will place it in the chapter page (Viz:) and the title. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It's OK, i went on the website of Viz and sees that the english title is indeed "Crossroad". Viz always take their own titles, mostly the names that are in their translated chapters of the manga. I will place (Viz:) on every chapter with a Viz title. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Fanbook translations Hi Seshat, Absolutely, fanbook translations are number one, even coming above the Viz translations or anime subtitles. Lucky you to get the fanbook, where did you find it?Wolfwood (Shoot) 19:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:D.Gray-Man Fanbook Of course i will help you, give me the list of characters and i will change it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks, i will work at it, but about the Millennium Earl, just leave it how it is right now, i or you will place that in the trivia ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, if you need any help, ask me and i will help you. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I cleared all the redirect pages. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Lenalee Lee page I where been pissed after that I've seen what s/he has done. I'm trying to undo the page and move it back to Lenalee Lee page. I will protect it and blame her for the protection. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I really considered that others pages as important and equals, the others who disturbs it, will get banned for a long time. Thank you for telling me that. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I've took care of the problem, thanks for telling me ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Administrative request Sure why not, i will make you an rollback you have already done a great job. OK then good luck ^_^ ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 21:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC). Re:Spoiler warning That's a great idea, i will create one ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Generals page Sure we can delete it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd deleted the page, I really need to clean up this wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Done ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Delete Then what does require an artice? Shouldn't Cross Crown be delted since it already be in Allen Walker's article? --Cococrash11 05:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Timothy talk well, we both rock! :D I mean I was frustrated not because of the whole talk but more likely by the fact that I've read about Timothy being a parasite user and that I couldn't recall where it was or how fan based the informations were - I was afraid I've been living in a lie D: at first, I guess, the innocences were 'black and white'(except the totally innocent Lau Jimin - maybe we will learn about how it's parasite later in the story?) but as the setting became ambiguous the rest too is more and more 'loose' even the innocences. anyway it was a intense discussion but enjoyable! --Wszemir 18:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC)